In Your Dreams, Garfield
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: What starts off as an ordinary evening of Raven dreaming the night away in bed takes an interesting turn as her powers force her Soul Self from her body. Unable to return, Raven wanders the tower and enters the dreams of the other Titans. What secret desires, memories, and fears will she discover along the way? More importantly, what will she end up discovering about herself?
1. Chapter 1

In Your Dreams, Garfield

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: Not Quite Myself

Raven opened her eyes as she felt a warm wind blow around her. She turned to get a better look at her surroundings, and found that she was on what appeared to be a skyscraper. There were lights dotting the night sky, cast by other buildings and passing cars, revealing the world past the edge of the roof. The wind blew again and carried a low note from a saxophone. Raven turned and looked for the source of the sound, but only saw a door on the other side of the roof. The low note suddenly shifted into a jazzy tune, with a drum-line that seemed to pick up her very heartbeat. The door suddenly burst open and light poured onto the rooftop. Raven smiled at the familiarity of the scene and moved towards the dark silhouette of a boy standing in the doorway.

Raven had had this dream many times before, yet she was always taken aback when her Dream Boy appeared before her. He was always bathed in light in a way that his face was always hidden from her. Despite this, she could feel the tremors run down her spine as he slowly approached her. From what Raven could discern, he was wearing a purple button-up collared shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, and a pair of black jeans. Raven herself was dressed in a tight, red dress with spaghetti straps that came halfway up her thighs with matching red high heel shoes. Despite the fact that Raven's usual uniform was a leotard, she knew that she mostly stayed under her cloak for modesty's sake and would probably die of embarrassment if she were ever caught dressed in such a promiscuous outfit. However, this was her dream world, where no one was around to judge her except for the boy in front of her.

He never spoke in the dream and his face was covered in a shadow, but Raven could feel the gentleness of his touch as he took her hands within his own and drew her close to him. They began to move in rhythm with the music and Raven could feel his fingers running through her hair, which was no longer her usual short cut, but instead lengthy and luxurious, ending just past her shoulder blades. Raven had insisted that she had cut her hair after her father had tried to conquer Earth, and the Titans had accepted this as a way for her to put the whole ordeal behind her.

Although they were right on the most part, Raven had also wanted to cut her hair because she knew the dangers it represented. Her hair had always been one of Raven's favorite features, and she believed that long hair actually did make her seem better looking. Nevertheless Raven was all too aware of the danger of feeling things like pride, which like any other emotion, could send her powers on a destructive rampage.

For this reason, Raven shunned anything that stood for beauty and femininity, saving such fantasies for her dreams where she could pretend that someone could love her and that she could love him in return. The music began to slow, and Raven lifted her eyes from the floor and stared into the shadow where her Dream Boy's face should have been. Raven's heartbeat quickened as he leaned in towards her for a kiss and his face began to emerge from the darkness. Raven had always been awoken from her dreams before the music had stopped and had resigned herself to believing that her Dream Boy had no face and that the dream had no happy ending, just empty aches that her heart had pushed into her mind so that she could pretend to know the joys of passion and romance. The idea of seeing the face of the boy she loved, the idea of him having a face, an identity; would he be just another creation of her imagination like the scenery around them, or would he be someone she knew, but Raven did not feel that way for anyone, did she? Her Dream Boy was now closing the gap between Raven and himself, his face coming into the light as his lips were about to fall upon her own.

Raven suddenly felt a crackling sensation around her hands and looked down to see Dark Energy pouring out of them. Raven's emotions had become so strong that her powers were manifesting even within her dream. Her energy surrounded her with a dark aura in the shape of her namesake bird, and she rocketed off the rooftop and into the night sky. She flew with no real sense of purpose or direction, flying solely with the motivation of escaping from knowing the face of her Dream Boy.

She rose higher and higher, past the Moon and stars of the dream world and seemed to approach a bright light. As Raven exited her dream through the bright light, her Dream Boy had tried to follow her, only to stop at the edge of the roof where they had just danced. He remained speechless, but continued to stare at the place in the sky where Raven disappeared into the light, but all that was left was a shining star. In the real world, Raven's body was tossing and turning in her bed as if she was in great pain, then went completely still, rose into the air, and was coated in Dark Energy. The energy peeled itself off of Raven's body and took the form of an exact duplicate of her figure, forming her Soul Self a few feet away from her bed while her body fell back onto her mattress.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be posted next Monday. Any thoughts on what's coming next? Leave your guesses and thoughts on the story so far in a review. Until then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Let's see what's up next.**

Chapter 2: Go Vicky!

Raven's Soul Self shook its head and looked left and right, as if trying to figure out her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon the bed and stared at her limp body, which was lightly breathing, but made no other motions, giving Raven's body a unusual appearance as though she were half-dead or in very deep trance. Raven thought to herself, "My dream must have caused my powers to manifest my Soul Self because my emotions were beginning to get out of control." She looked down at the hands of her Soul Self and saw that they were still slightly crackling with dark energy. Raven sighed and thought, "I still have too much energy to re-enter my body safely. I have to find a way to burn some of it off."

Raven began to ponder how exactly she could do so until she heard a slight noise coming from outside of her room. She turned away from her bed and sleeping body and phased through her door to see what was causing noise at such a late hour. Raven's Soul Self reappeared in the hallway and she continued to follow the noise until she came to Cyborg's room. From outside she heard voices that made it sound as though there many people all talking at once on the other side of the door. Raven thought, "Why would Cyborg be having so many people in his room at this time of night? Robin wouldn't have called a team meeting without me?" Raven phased through Cyborg's door to see what exactly was going on.

Inside Cyborg's room, Raven's Soul Self looked around and was surprised to see no one else in the room but Cyborg on his charger. Raven looked both left and right to make sure she was not mistaken, but there was no one but Cyborg snoring rather loudly a few feet away from her. Raven heard a rise in the voices again and turned in the direction they were coming from, but to her surprise she saw that Cyborg was coated in a blue aura as he was sleeping. From the aura, voices were raising and Raven could also detect a sound that slightly resembled a trumpet being played. Raven drew closer to Cyborg's sleeping body and tentatively raised a hand to the blue aura, hoping her powers would allow her discern why it was there. Suddenly Cyborg's blue aura flashed brilliantly and drew Raven's Soul Self closer until she was sucked into the blue aura and disappeared from Cyborg's room.

A soft wind stirred Raven as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Her eyes fell upon her hands and she noticed that they were no longer made up of the black energy of her Soul Self, but were flesh and blood again. She looked down at her body and touched her face and found that she was completely solid now, although her hands were still giving off slight bursts of black energy. After Raven had finished inspecting herself, she saw that she was in a grassy field and light blue sky above her. Raven felt oddly at ease with this place, but was quickly roused when from out of nowhere a football landed in her hands. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to see where it had come from, but both of her eyes went wide as she saw two large men in red football uniforms charging towards her. Raven stifled a small shriek and quickly rose up into the air to avoid being crushed as the football players lunged to tackle her. Raven heard a loud whistle from below and saw a lean, yet muscular young man in a referee's uniform marching towards her with an aggravated expression. As Raven flew down and approached him, she saw his spiky, gelled hair peeking out from his referee's hat, and a black domino mask underneath his visor. Raven approached and then tentatively said, "Robin?"

"Sorry Miss, no time for familiarities right now. You are interrupting the game of the century, and I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave the field immediately." Raven raised her eyebrow and was about to continue talking when she heard a booming voice behind her. "Now, Now, Ref, you know how fans can be. They're so inspired by my mad skills they'll do anything to get an autograph from the best football player in the world." Raven turned and there standing in a light blue football uniform was Cyborg, removing his football helmet. Raven met Cyborg's eyes directly and said in a disbelieving tone, "World's greatest football player?"

"At your service little lady, but I'm in the middle of a big game now, so …" Cyborg pulled a notepad out of nowhere and quickly jotted down his signature, written in barely readable cursive, and handed the piece of paper to Raven, "why don't you take this memento and show off to your friends that you got to meet your hero." Before Raven could respond, Referee Robin grabbed her by the arm and said, "You're much too kind Mr. Stone, it is amazing that you have the title of MVP of the planet Earth, yet still make time for the little people."

"Oh please Ref, you're makin' me blush. You know I play for two reasons; to win and to show people a good time." Raven's mouth was agape at Robin's groveling and Cyborg's pompous attitude, but she did not get a chance to speak anymore, as Referee Robin unceremoniously deposited her at a bench off towards the side of the field that was in front of bunch of bleachers, and then returned towards the players to resume the game. Raven stared blankly at the autograph in her hands, but was interrupted by a squeal coming from next to her. She turned and next to her stood what appeared to be a gigantic version of the Titan's pet larva, Silkie. Raven jumped from her seat in surprise and dropped Cyborg's autograph on the bench. Giant Silkie's nubby upper legs reached for a seam by his neck that he tugged at until his head popped off. Underneath the fake Silkie's head was a green boy who was sweaty from jumping around in a mascot's costume, but had a very big smile on his face and said, "Is that a genuine Victor Stone autograph?!" Raven asked, "Beast Boy?"

The green boy looked confused and said, "Who? My name's Green Bean." Raven sat back down and took in the unusual sight of Beast Boy dressed in a Silkie mascot suit. Raven held up the autograph and nonchalantly said, "You can have it if you want." Beast Boy took the autograph and said excitedly, "Thanks! I am the official mascot of the Larvas! Led by World MVP, Victor 'Cyborg' Stone, who has single-handedly won every game that he has every played in! In fact, I'm his biggest fan! That's one of the reasons I took this job." Raven rubbed her aching head as she took all of this information in, Cyborg was a Football Player? Robin was a Referee? Beast Boy was a Mascot? That accounted for three of her teammates, but where was Starfire?

As if on cue Raven heard a sweet, happy voice ring out, "Largnarfs! Largnarfs on a stick! Get them while they are gelatinous and fresh!" Beast Boy turned and waved his nubby, costumed hands, "Hey, Largnarf Girl! Throw two Largnarfs this way!" From up in the bleachers, a young woman with long red hair and bronze skin flew down, wearing a purple dress with a white apron and a vendor's hat. On her waist was a box with a lid on top and written on the front was the slogan "GO LARVAS!" with a picture of a dancing Silkie drawn next to the words. Raven rolled her eyes and silently thought, "Well I guess I found Starfire." Beast Boy waved Starfire over to them and said, "Hey there Largnarf Girl! We'd like two piping hot Largnarfs please."

"With or without mustard, valued patron?"

"Um…With."

"Excellent choice sir."

Starfire opened her box and pulled out two purple blobs with orange chunks mixed in, held fast on two sticks. She reached in the box and also pulled out a bottle of mustard, which she squirted all over the blobs and handed them to Beast Boy with a big smile on her face as she said, "Enjoy! I am most hopeful that the Larvas shall win the big game, despite the fact that Player Stone is their only player…Oh, it seems that the half-time show is about to begin!" Raven turned her head and saw two groups comprised of ten girls each making their way to the center of the field. One set of the girls was wearing yellow cheerleader uniforms, while the other group was wearing cheerleader uniforms that were combination of pink and purple glittery material.

Upon closer inspection, Raven noticed that all the girls in the yellow looked identical, with dark brown skin and poufy black hair tied back into two puffballs with ribbons that were tied to form yellow bows. The girls in purple and pink were also all identical, but instead their skin was all the same shade of gray that was not too far from Raven's own skin. They all also had long pink hair that was tied into two pigtails that stood straight up, giving the girls a look that was both mysterious yet mischievous. Beast Boy turned to Raven, handed her the two Largnarfs, and said, "I gotta go, but I'll be back in a second."

Referee Robin left the field and entered a door a small distance from the bench Raven where was sitting. Moments later he exited, carrying a large throne on his back. It was obvious that it was incredibly heavy, but he made his way to where Cyborg was standing and placed the throne in front of him. Cyborg ceremoniously took a seat and Robin began to fan Cyborg with a palm tree leaf. Music began to pour out the speakers near the bleachers and an announcer's voice said, "Please put your hands together for a musical performance by The Bumblebee Honeys, The Jumping Jinxes, and everybody's favorite invertebrate, Silkie the Larva!" With a hoot Cyborg rose and shouted, "Heck yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" The girls in yellow began to clap their hands and sang;

"Oh Vicky you so fine,

you so fine, you blow our minds!

Hey Vicky…Hey, Hey…Hey Vicky!

The Jumping Jinxes moved in front of the Bumblebee Honeys, living up to their name by doing a series of cartwheels and jumps that even Raven was impressed by. The Jinxes then came together and arranged themselves in a chorus line and then began singing;

Hey, Hey!

You've been around all night,

And that's a little long

You think you've got the right,

And I think you've got it wrong.

The Bees came forwards and linked their arms with the Jinxes and all the girls joined in singing;

Oh Vicky you're so witty,

But you need to understand,

You take me by the heart,

When you take me by the hand.

It's boys like you Vicky,

It's what ya do, what ya do Vicky,

Come take my heart Vicky!

The music slowed to an end, and behind the girls fireworks were launched into the air and lit up the sky, despite the fact that it was broad daylight. Suddenly at the very end of the number, Beast Boy in his mascot costume did a somersault and landed in front the girls, waving his nubby arms and saying, "TADA!" The crowd remained quiet at this little stunt and from Beast Boy's left, someone threw a Largnarf that hit him directly in the head.

Beast Boy walked back to the bench where Raven was sitting and removed his costume's head and said, "Geez, tough crowd today. Some jerk threw a Largnarf at me!" He took his Largnarf from her and said, "Hey, what happened to yours?" Raven let a little smile grace her face and said, "I… finished it." Beast Boy shrugged and happily slurped up his snack. He then looked over towards Cyborg, who was being fawned over by both sets of Bees and Jinxes, and sighed, "Man, that guy leads a charmed life. It's almost as if he's living a dream." Raven's eyes widened and she quickly turned towards Beast Boy and said, "Repeat what you just said." Beast Boy looked confused and said, "Nothing, I just said Vic's life is like a dream come true. Is something wrong?"

However, Raven was no longer paying attention to Beast Boy and began muttering to herself, "That's it, it all adds up. It explains why everyone is acting so weird and why there are a million Bees and Jinxes." She turned to look at Cyborg and saw that the Bees and Jinxes had started to fight over Cyborg and suddenly all the girls were all mud-wrestling, while Cyborg was drooling over the scene. A vein popped onto Raven's forehead and she muttered, "Yep, definitely a dream that Cyborg would have." Raven sighed in frustration and sat back down. She now knew that the blue aura and the noises she had heard were energies that represented Cyborg's dream, but she also was weighed down by the fact that she could not return to her own body until she worked off the excess energy her dream had left her with." Raven clutched her head with frustration and all of the sudden; the Bees and Jinxes all froze and dark energy surrounded their eyes. The energy faded and the girls looked around as if confused. One of the Bees looked around and asked, "Hey, why are we all covered in mud?"

"Yeah!" respond one of the Jinxes, "And what the heck is up with these ridiculous outfits."

Cyborg walked towards the girls and said, "Ladies, Ladies, there's no reason to fight over little ol' me, why don't we all kiss and make up, who wants to go first?" Cyborg then took out a tube of breath freshener, spritzed his mouth two times, and puckered in front of the girls. Raven cocked an eyebrow and said, "Oh, he did NOT just go there." Raven lifted her hands and suddenly the Bee's and Jinxes' eyes were surrounded by dark energy again. They all moved simultaneously and pinned Cyborg to the floor. Cyborg's face turned red and he said, "Ladies, Ladies, there's enough of me to go around. But y'all gonna need to play nice and take turns." The smile from his face faded as he noticed that the girls' expressions were less than ideal. He chuckled nervously and said "Ladies?"

One of the Bees looked at one of the Jinxes and said, "For the world's star MVP, he sure got pinned down easily by a bunch of girls." The Jinx she was talking to replied, "Yes, this seems to be in quite a dilemma, how do you propose we rectify the situation?" The Bee smiled and with a flick of her wrist, all of the sudden a bowl of steaming hot, white bean curd appeared within her hands. She said plainly, "Boy needs a good ol' helpin' of TOFU to get some strength in his bones."

"Good Idea." replied the Jinx she had been talking to, and a bowl of tofu appeared in her hands as well. Cyborg's face flushed and he began to stutter, "Now come girls, don't play me like this. How about we go back to my penthouse suite and have a nice, juicy steak." The cheerleaders pinned Cyborg firmly to ground while the Bee and Jinx who had been talking slowly advanced towards him, lifting spoons from the bowls, filled to the rims with tofu. Cyborg tried to get free of the girls but found that he could not move. He was now begging, "Come on girls, anything but THAT! Have Mercy! Wait…Please…NOOOO!" Raven watched as Cyborg's nightmare played out and said quietly to herself, "Well, he won't be objectifying women anytime soon." With a small smile under her hood she flew into the sky of Cyborg's dreamscape and exited his dream in similar manner to how she had left her own.

**A/N: Anyone guess what old pop song the Bees' and Jinxes' cheer was based on. First person to guess gets a hint as to whose dream Raven will be entering next. Lastly, remember to leave me a review if you're liking this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So many of you guys were able to guess the song, "Hey Mickey!" in the last chapter. I am very impressed! I've responded to a few of your reviews from last time and hope that you enjoy this chapter just as well.  
**

Chapter 3: What Dreams Are Made Of

In the real world, Cyborg's body was slightly tossing and turning, and his lips were pulled into his mouth, as if he were trying to avoid eating something. His body then went completely still and Dark Energy poured out of his forehead. The energy shifted and took the form of Raven's Soul Self. She looked down and saw that her hands were no longer crackling with energy as frequently. Raven thought silently thought to herself, "Well that worked off some of my excess power, but I still have a lot left to get rid of." Just then, she heard another series of voices coming from outside of Cyborg's room and phased through his wall to investigate, leaving Cyborg to resume tossing and turning as he murmured, "It's even worse than I thought it would be…"

Raven's Soul Self appeared in the hallway outside of Cyborg's room and followed the noises she had heard until she came to the outside of Starfire's door. Raven phased through the door and reappeared inside Starfire's room, a few feet from Starfire's bed. Raven turned and saw Starfire sleeping soundly, wrapped tightly in her covers with a smile on her face as she was cuddling a sleeping Silkie.

Raven noticed that the noises she had heard from outside were coming from an orange aura that surrounded Starfire. Raven reached out to touch the aura, but then hesitated. She thought to herself, "Last time I did not know I was entering Cyborg's dream, so I really wasn't invading his privacy, but if I were enter Starfire's dream now, I'll have to bear upon my conscience that I betrayed the trust of one of my closest friends." Raven thought this over for a minute and then looked at the crackling energy coming from her hands. "But…I'm sure she won't mind just a tiny peek." Having made up her mind, she reached out towards Starfire's orange aura and was sucked into her dream as she had been with Cyborg.

Raven felt a tickling on her nose and opened eyes to find that her body was solid once again, but more importantly she found that there was a creature with six light blue eyes, pink and blue fur, and a long trunk that resembled that of an anteater. The creature sniffed her all over her face before seeming satisfied, and then nuzzled against her, softly purring. Even though Raven was not one for such gestures of affection, she could not help but gently stroke the creature's head and smile.

Raven stared at her surroundings and was surprised to find lush vegetation all around her, not only green in color but every hue one would find in a rainbow. "Is this Tameran? When the Titans and I visited there last time, I remember it being more of a desert planet." She looked down at the creature that had made itself quite comfortable on her lap and said, "You are being awfully familiar, aren't you? I don't even know what to call you." The creature lazily rose its' head and made a noise that sounded a lot like, "Snoot." Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "Snoot, huh? You won't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

The creature's trunk rose and began scratch its own head, as if it were deep in thought. Snoot then rose and bounded off of Raven's lap and into a thicket of blue bushes. Raven quickly rose to her feet and called, "Hey, come back! I really don't know my way around here!" Raven waited for a moment to see if Snoot would return, but when it did not, she gave an exasperated moan and floated after the creature. She levitated around the trees and over the bushes and soon saw Snoot just ahead of her, crouching behind some bushes.

Raven floated down, leaned over beside Snoot, and said, "I'll admit that you're not the worst company I've ever kept, considering that I am on the same team as a videogame playing, tofu eating, shape-shifting prankster, but if you run off again there is no way I am following you." Snoot continued to stare through the bushes and Raven sighed and turned her head to see what exactly Snoot was staring at.

On the other side of the bushes was a large building that Raven recognized the as the Tamereanean royal palace, the place they had stayed during their visit to Tameran and where they had saved Starfire from being forced into an arranged marriage by her sister Blackfire. From Raven's left she heard a girl's voice calling, "Silkie! Do not hurry so my little bumgorf, otherwise Robin and I shall not be able to keep up with you." Silkie bounded into the little clearing in front of the bushes where Raven hid, and turned his head in the direction from which he had come, making squeaking noises to coax Starfire to follow him. However, Starfire did not appear and Silkie began to inch back towards he had come, wearing a worried expression on his wormy face.

Suddenly, Starfire flew down from above and caught the little larva in a tight hug, "Aha! I have caught you my mischievous mungerwop, you have caused me much grief, so I believe it is only fair that you are punished accordingly." With that being said, Silkie gulped and a large bead of sweat fell from his forehead, but a large grin on Starfire's revealed that the larva would receive no mercy.

Silkie attempted to wrench himself from Starfire's arms, but it was to no avail. Starfire dropped Silkie to the floor and began to tickle him, running her fingers between his nubby legs and down his chubby belly. Silkie squeaked and squirmed, giggling madly and rolling around in the grass. Starfire was also laughing, and Raven herself could not help but giggle slightly. Raven mused to herself that even though Starfire was one of the Titan's fiercest warriors, at heart she was one of the gentlest and sweetest people anyone could ever know.

Raven focused back to the tickle war in front of her and saw that Silkie had somehow slipped out of Starfire's grasp and turn the tables on her, tickling her with his tiny nubs. Robin, or more appropriately, Starfire's dream version of Robin walked into the clearing from the same direction Silkie had come from earlier and watched Starfire and Silkie with an expression of amusement on his face. Raven stared at Robin and noticed that he was not wearing his usual Titan's uniform, but instead was dressed in Tamereanean garb; similar to what Raven had seen some of the natives wear from their trip. Despite this change in his wardrobe, Robin's mask was still fixed on his face, although Raven could easily see the warmth of his expression when Starfire rose from her romp with Silkie.

Starfire's face was flushed bright red as she said, "Oh Robin, I am so sorry for abandoning you on our tour. I just did not wish for Silkie to stray too far." Robin said, "That's okay Star. You guys didn't go too far." Starfire leaned down and gathered Silkie up into her arms, and said, "It is wonderful that you were able to accompany me to my home planet. I am sad that the others cannot be here to witness this most joyous event for my people. The fact that we have defeated the Gordanian Empire has allowed my people to reverse engineer their technology that devastated Tameran's ecosystems and reduced the planet to a barren landscape. The rich biodiversity you see before you is the Tameran I had always known before I came to Earth…"

Starfire's voice broke off and Robin noticed tears welling up in Starfire's eyes and drew her close to him in a gentle embrace. Starfire placed her head on Robin's shoulder and softly said, "I thought I would never see my home restored to this state ever again…" Starfire rose off of Robin's shoulder's and wiped her eyes quickly and smiled apologetically, "I am sorry. I know Earthlings are not used to such open displays of emotion as we are here on Tameran."

Robin shook his head and said, "It's probably true that Earthlings do not show as many emotions openly as Tamereaneans, but this truly is something to celebrate Star, and I could not be happier for you and your people." Starfire turned bright red again, but there was a small grin on her face that showed her gratitude for Robin's kind words.

Robin looked down, saw Silkie lightly dozing in Starfire's arms, and said, "Poor little guy's been tuckered out by running around today. I can hardly believe this is the little ball of energy we've been chasing after all morning." As Robin spoke, Raven, who had been crouching in the bushes for such a long time she felt as though her legs were about to fall off, noticed that her hands were still sparking slightly with bursts of Dark Energy.

Robin lifted his eyes to meet Starfire's and said, "We should probably follow Silkie's lead and head in for some dinner. You know, on Earth I never could quite appreciate the unique delicacy of your Tamereanean cuisine as I can here on its' native ground." Starfire was pleased by the compliment, but Raven noticed that she seemed reluctant to head inside. Raven closed her eyes and focused on Starfire and channeled her energy to see the images on the surface of Starfire's mind that explained why she was feeling so hesitant.

Raven opened her eyes and a smile appeared upon her face. She turned to Robin, focused the crackling energy in her hands upon him, and suddenly his eyes were coated in a flash of Dark Energy. He turned around and returned to where Starfire was standing and said, "On second thought, why don't we stay outside and watch the moonrise above the forest, I hear it was one of the most unique experiences in the galaxy before the Gordonians attacked."

Starfire's eyes lit up with excitement and she said, "Oh Robin, that would make me very happy, and I know an ideal location to witness this beauteous event." Starfire took Robin by the arms and they ran towards the forest, passing very closely to Raven's bush, but Raven had taken Snoot under her arm and had hidden behind a tree and watched as Starfire carried Robin deeper into the forest. Snoot watched as the two got farther away and pointed his long nose after them, Raven nodded in silent agreement and they took off after her friends with Snoot's nose locked onto their scents.

Starfire and Robin came to a lake in the middle of a large clearing in the forest. The Sun was already setting so Starfire rushed to a spot she seemed most comfortable and plopped Robin right beside her. Robin was very dizzy since he had been holding Starfire's hand while she had been running very quickly, and thus he had literally been dragged through the forest. He shook his head to regain his composure and stared into the Tamerean sky, not noticing that Raven and Snoot had just arrived and had taken a seat behind a tree just a few feet from Starfire and Robin.

The sky went dark and Starfire gasped in glee and the Moon began to rise above the trees. The Tamereanean trees detected the absence of light and switched over to their nocturnal metabolic functions, which included releasing clouds of bioluminescent spores in the air. The spores' lights combined with the shine of the Moon created a brilliant effect of reflecting lights throughout the trees that were flashing everywhere, with hoops of rainbows randomly appearing and growing in size until they just as quickly disappeared.

Raven stared in awe of the beauty of the forest, but noticed that Starfire was pointing at the lake so the Robin could see something else. The Moon had risen directly above the lake and was reflecting off of the surface of the water, which in turn shone upon the spores to create a pillar of rainbow light that rose slightly higher than the tops of the surrounding trees. From peering into Starfire's mind, Raven had knew that she had really wanted to share this experience with Robin and thus braced herself for Starfire's characteristic squeals of joy.

Raven waited and yet she heard nothing, so she and Snoot peered from their hiding place to see if everything was alright. Starfire had a rather serene expression on her face rather than her usual energetic glee. She drew herself close to Robin, whose eyes shifted from the lake back to her as she said, "Robin, I am so happy right now. The fact that you are here experiencing this great joy with me is something I will never forget. I will treasure this moment always." The simple bliss on Starfire's face moved Raven deeply.

Starfire was one Raven's few friends who had accepted her openly and without hesitation when the Titans had first formed after rescuing Starfire from the Gordonians, something not many people could also claim. This landscape within her mind was supposed to represent her innermost desires and fantasies, yet Starfire's dream had shown that she was most content sharing her joy with others. Raven thought back and remembered one more image from when she had scanned Starfire's mind.

Raven concentrated on the energy within her hands and Robin's whole body flashed with Dark Energy for a brief moment. Starfire had been too preoccupied with the lake to notice what had just happened to Robin, but she turned towards him when she felt him rising from the floor. At first she thought he was just standing up, but she then noticed that Robin's feet were no longer on the ground, hovering a few inches in the air. Starfire's eyes widened and she began to ask, "How…" Before she could finish Robin put a finger to her mouth to shush her and said "Come with me."

He moved his hand away from Starfire's face and placed it on the small of her back. Starfire rose into the air with Robin and they then both moved into the pillar of rainbow light shining off the lake's surface. Once inside, Robin took Starfire's hand into his own and they descended until their feet were touching the lake's surface, where they began to dance. The dance was slow and graceful; with Robin and Starfire's arms shifting into positions that seemed to tell a story of love, honor, and beauty.

Once their dance was complete Starfire rested head upon Robin's shoulder and said, "This is all too wonderful to be true." Robin slowly took his arms from Starfire and lifted his hands to his face. He peeled the edges of his mask off and stared into Starfire's green eyes with his own blue ones. He quietly said, "Starfire, every moment I'm with you is a moment of pure, unbridled joy." Raven stared on as he then leaned in for a kiss, but quickly turned her head away, partially out respect for Starfire, but also out of the pain the scene had brought her by reminding her that she had fled her own Dream Boy. Raven looked down at Snoot and said, "I'm going now. Watch out for her in her dreams for me, okay?" Snoot raised his nose and did a little soldier's salute and watched as Raven silently rose into the Tamereanean night sky until he could no longer tell her apart from the hundreds of stars above.

**A/N: Surprisingly, Snoot is not my own creation but was actually featured in the movie: _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_. If anyone can leave a review that identifies in which scene he appeared within the movie, I will reward that reader with a hint to the identity of the dreamer in the next chapter. The whole movie is on youtube if you need a reference, so have fun and see you next Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Congrats to gabylokita41 for finding Snoot's scene from _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_! Sorry I was not able to respond to all of the reviewers comments like last time, but things are getting busy on my end, so it was kind of necessary. Anyway, I am very proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as well.  
**

Chapter 4: A Dark Night

Raven's Soul Self poured out of Starfire's dream and appeared a few feet from where Starfire and Silkie were sleeping. Starfire shifted in her sleep, but a contented smile spread upon her face and she hugged Silkie even more tightly than before, which woke him up and also might have crushed the pour little larva's bones if he had any. Raven was glad that she had been able to give Starfire some reassurance that Robin cared for her as much as she cared for him, but Raven's thought's still kept going back to the face of her Dream Boy. Thinking about him caused another spark of Dark Energy to emit from Raven's hands, although the bursts were now far less often and not nearly as strong as they had been when she had first exited her own dream.

Raven considered entering Silkie's dreams, as it would probably be far less invasive that her journeys into her friends' minds, but Silkie had wiggled free from Starfire and made his way towards the foot of the bed, with no apparent interest in going back to sleep anytime soon. Raven's Soul Self phased through Starfire's door and began to move to towards a new set of voices, hoping that this dream might relieve her of enough excess energy so that she could return to her body. The new set of voices were coming from Robin's room and surely enough, once Raven had entered the room, she saw that Robin was coated in a crimson aura. Raven lifted her hand to Robin's head and felt herself enter into his dream.

Raven shivered as she felt a cold wind envelop her and she automatically drew her cloak around her for warmth. She raised her head and saw that she was on the roof of a skyscraper, high above the twinkling lights of a city below. Raven wondered if she had returned to her own dream, but then noticed that her clothes still consisted of her Titans uniform and that the air around her contained a certain pungency she could only describe as foul. She stared into the night sky and saw a white light looming above her, at first she thought it might be the Moon, but when she looked closely she saw that it was actually a searchlight reflecting off of the clouds. In the middle of the light there was darkness that took the shape of a bat that seemed to be flying over the city, presenting itself as both a silent guardian and a deadly threat.

From below she heard the police sirens beginning to wail and rings of gunfire in the streets. Raven lifted her head and saw two figures racing across the tops of the buildings. One was a man in a dark cowl and flowing cape, the other was a boy that she had come to see as the leader of her team and one of her closest friends. Raven hovered after the two, keeping her distance so as not to be easily spotted. The dynamic duo followed the sirens until they found the police surrounding a warehouse right by the pier. The police had formed a barricade, but they could not get close to the building without a series of rapid gunfire pouring out from the windows.

Raven watching from above as Batman and Robin arrived at the warehouse and began speaking to a man with white hair and a thick mustache. Batman nodded a signal to Robin, and the two reached into their utility belts and threw two smokescreens in front of the warehouse. At first there was a series a rapid gunfire again, but it soon stopped, as Raven deduced, due to the fact that the robbers could not waste anymore ammunition on firing at an opponent they could not see. Raven then saw that Batman and Robin had scaled the side of the warehouse and that Batman had drawn a device that looked a lot like a pen. The device then emitted a red laser and cut through the metal of the roof and created an entrance for a sneak attack. Raven focused her power and she surrounded herself with Dark Energy, and her Soul Self assumed the form a giant raven.

In this form, Raven entered the warehouse through the entrance Batman and Robin had made and merged with the surrounding shadows, where she would be able passively watch or help Robin if need be. Batman and Robin stood back to back under the entrance they had made into the warehouse, with light pouring directly onto them from the Moon above, making it look as if they were under a spotlight. Suddenly light erupted into the warehouse as the sound of someone turning on a light switch permeated the building. Raven shrunk back behind some wooden crates in a corner of the warehouse, but noticed that all around Batman and Robin were a series of villains, of every shape and size, in various colorful costumes. In the direction from where the click of the light switch had been heard, stood a man with white skin, green hair, and a deranged smile. The Joker sauntered up in front of the rest of the villains and merrily said, "Surprise…"

The room began to warp under the heroes' feet, where all traces of the warehouse began to disappear as the villains charged Batman and Robin. Raven rose from the floor and saw Clayface extend his arms and bind the heroes together. Mr. Freeze made his way to front of the villains and aimed his freeze ray at the two heroes as they struggled against their restraints. Raven's Soul Self swooped downward to help them as Freeze fired the ray, but stopped as she saw Batman and Robin began to run towards each other. As they ran past each other, Clayface's arms crossed directly in front of him. The ray hit Clayface's arms and froze them, causing the villain to howl in pain as the ice travelled up his arms and froze his entire body.

Batman and Robin both pressed against their newly frozen bonds, which gave way to the pressure and shattered into tiny pieces. The heroes fell to the ground, but had no time to recover as Raven saw the ground beginning to tremble. Large vines as thick as tree trunks shot out of the ground and began winding across the floor like angry serpents. From behind Batman and Robin, a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and pale green skin walked forward and said with a sigh, "Never send a man to do a villainess's job."

She gave a quick flick of her wrist and both heroes were both hoisted into the air upside-down and the vines coiled around their bodies, binding their arms to their sides. Suddenly, a woman dressed in red and black with her face painted white did a somersault and landed in front of Batman and Robin. She gave a thumbs up and said, "Good job with the green, Ivy." She then turned around and said to the Joker, "Oh Mistah J! Can I please take a whack at these two piñatas? Pretty please with a stink bomb on top?"

The Joker sauntered up behind Harley and said with a malicious grin on his face said, "Now, Now, Harley, if you want to pack a wallop to these two bats in the belfry, then you must use the proper tools." The Joker then reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant mallet that could not possibly have fit in there. Harley's eyes sparkled as she said, "Oh Mistah J., you always come prepared!"

"Indeed I do, Harl! Yet despite this fact, Big ol' Bats here and The Boy Blunder have always managed to stay one step ahead of me. Now that I have them wrapped up as pretty as two presents under a Christmas tree, it just won't feel right to dispose of them so quickly. Instead, why don't we have a little opening act?"

With a mad cackle, The Joker raised both his hands and the very ground seemed to quake beneath him. From underneath the villains a series of stands rose from the shadows, and a blinding light illuminated the area. Raven recoiled from the light and shifted back to her human form behind the stands. As she looked around her, she saw that the former interior of the warehouse now looked exactly like the inside of a circus tent. Raven suddenly felt as though she was being bombarded with emotional energy, and she turned to see Robin looking visibly distressed by their new surroundings.

Raven raised one of her hands and used her dark energy to read the emotions on the surface of his mind. Before, Raven had not detected any emotions from Robin, just a sense of perception and combat instinct. However, things were different now, for Robin was emitting a heavy mixture of sadness, fear, and guilt.

Raven then turned her attention back to the center of the ring, where The Joker flicked his wrists and a purple top hat and a microphone suddenly appeared in his hands. He plopped the top hat onto his head and then said into the microphone, "Criminals and Ne'er-do-wells, welcome to greatest show in Gotham City: The public execution of everyone's least favorite duo, Batman and Robin!" The audience of villains let a tremendous cheer and some were even howling in glee as they looked at Batman and Robin with bloodlust in their eyes. The Joker raised his arms for silence and the crowd instantly fell quiet. He then continued, "However, before we send these two goody-goodies down the river, why don't we have a little fun?

The Joker then sauntered up to Robin and spoke into microphone so that the whole audience could hear, "We have some special guests joining us this evening. A little acrobatic act that I'm sure Skippy here is familiar with. Please give it up for THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" The spotlight shifted over from The Joker to two platforms high above them. On one platform was a handsome, muscular man with black hair and familiar blue eyes and on the other platform was a beautiful woman with light hair and a warm smile.

Both of them waved to the audience pleasantly, as if they could not see that it was composed of various, deranged fiends. The spotlight then shifted back to The Joker, who addressed Robin again, "I believe we're all familiar with how this little act goes: Mommy and Daddy went up in the sky, but then they both ceased to fly, and all poor little Dick could do was stand by. Hmm, while I give that story a thumbs up for the juicy ending, why don't we try to make this a little more interesting. We'll give the sidekick a fighting chance to save his folks! Let's see if all that training with Batty has done the lad any good?"

With that, The Joker twirled the microphone within his hand and it was instantly transformed into a knife. He then brought the knife down and freed Robin from his restraints. Robin bolted forward, not even turning to face the Joker. He rushed towards his parents as fast as his legs could carry him, but to Raven's shock, the closer he seemed to get to them, the slower he seemed to be moving. Robin looked desperate as he used every last ounce of energy he had to make it to the ring, but air around him seemed to be growing increasing thicker, hampering his very ability to move. The Flying Graysons had already took to the air and both Raven and Robin watched in silent horror as the ropes holding them up snapped and they plummeted to the ground.

There was a heavy thud that filled the air and Robin fell to his knees as he looked at the horrible sight before him. From behind him, The Joker began cackling and said, "Aww, looks like poor Baby Grayson couldn't save Mommy and Daddy." The shocked expression on Robin's face quickly shifted to one of pure rage as he rose from the ground and charged at the Joker with a ferocious cry. This was cut short as The Joker quickly maneuvered out of the way, and then pulled Robin into a chokehold. The manic clown then whispered into Robin's ear, "Who are you fooling boy? Me? Batman? Yourself?! You couldn't save them… You can't save anyone…" Robin struggled for a few minutes, but then Raven noticed that tears were falling from his mask. He stopped thrashing around within The Joker's grip and The Joker let Robin fall to the floor.

The Joker, the audience of villains, and the entire circus-like surroundings faded into nothingness. Robin was entirely alone until three ghost-like figures appeared before him. The first looked like Batman on the left and Slade on the right of their shared body. The twisted figure said in a low tandem voice, "You were weak." The next figure emerged, and it was revealed to have the shape of a young woman. The left half of the figure looked like Starfire, but the right half was a red-headed girl wearing a cowl and costume similar to Batman's. In their strange dual voice, they whispered, "You were unfaithful." The last figure finally came forward, and to Raven's shock, the left side of this one looked identical Robin, but the right side looked just like Red X. In a cruel tone, the figure chuckled, "You were careless."

The tears were falling freely now and Raven could hear the broken sobs escaping from Robin's throat. He was crouched at the feet of these ghostly apparitions, whispering, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I've tried so hard… but I just can't save them all." Raven stared Robin with a forlorn expression. She had known that her team leader was one of the most driven individuals she had ever met, but she would have never guessed that it was such a tragic past that drove him. Beneath his hard exterior there was so much guilt and regret that Raven could see why he clung so desperately to his mask; it was not so much as to hide his identity as it was to hide his fear.

Raven looked down at her hands and noticed they were still giving off sparks of excess dark energy from her own dream. Raven drew in a deep breath, knowing what she was about to do would probably use up most of the excess energy she had, but she also knew that Robin truly needed her at that moment. Dark energy poured out of Raven as she merged herself with the fabric of Robin's dream, twisting and manipulating it from the very core of Robin's hopes and memories.

The darkness that was surrounding Robin's dream form was replaced by a cool, soothing light blue area. Robin was still hunched over on the floor when he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't raise his head to see who it was, but his heart lurched when he heard Batman's voice say, "Dick, it's time to get up." Robin continued to stare at the floor, but responded miserably, "Bruce, I can't do this. I've tried to stop Slade and I failed. I tried to find Red X and I failed. I've tried to eliminate crime in Jump City, and I failed at that too. I thought I was ready to leave Gotham and make it on my own… but I'm not you. I just can't win no matter how much I try…"

Batman kneeled down and put a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder and said, "No Dick, you're not like me… and I couldn't be prouder of that." Robin finally raised his head so that his eyes could meet Batman's, though his expression showed that he was utterly confused by what his mentor had just said. Batman continued, "I couldn't be prouder that you aren't like me Dick… because that means you will have chances that I could never have.

When I first met you, you were a happy child from the circus who had just experienced a terrible loss. I experienced that same type of loss when I was younger than you were at that time, so I never really had a chance to experience that innocence that you had. You were more than willing for me to train you so that others would never have to feel the pain you did, but in doing so you lost a part of yourself; that happiness and warmth that I first saw in you. Now you are the leader of your own team, and despite everything you've faced, they've helped you regain that part of yourself."

Suddenly, images appeared around the two heroes. Among them were: Robin smiling after completing an especially successful run on the training course, him having fun as he tested new maneuvers on the R-Cycle, him laughing as he watched Beast Boy and Cyborg getting into an argument over the high score on their videogame, and then him challenging Cyborg to the next round, him sitting on a Ferris wheel with Starfire as they watched the fireworks, and lastly him carrying Raven's child-self out from the caves under Jump City.

As Robin stared at the images, Batman said gently, "You're not just their leader Dick. You're their friend, which is also what makes you such a good hero. It's hard to try to stand against evil time after time, but with friends besides you, they will give you the strength to continue forward if you let them and be there to catch you when you fall." Batman then offered his hand to Robin and helped him to rise from the ground. A small smile appeared on Robin's face as he said, "Thanks Bruce." The same smile was mirrored on Batman's face as he responded, "You're welcome… son."

**A/N: So can anyone identify the white-haired, mustached man that Batman spoke to before entering the warehouse? What about the girl that Starfire was merged with that accused Robin of being unfaithful. If any of you saw the old Batman: The Animated Series from the 90's, I think you will most likely get the references. I like putting those elements into this chapter because it shows that Robin did exist in other television medium before Teen Titans. Anyway, remember to leave your guesses about the mystery characters and the next dreamer, and thoughts in general in the reviews and I can't wait to see you all next Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, you guys were awesome with your guesses! As most of you correctly assumed, the characters I was referring to were Commissioner James Gordon and his daughter Barbara, who is secretly Batgirl. I always wondered what would have happened if Batgirl ever appeared on Teen Titans, though I guess it might have created another epic love triangle like the whole TerraxBBxRae deal. Speaking of those three, I believe this chapter has a thing or two to say on that subject, so let's dive in, shall we?**

Chapter 5: A Beastly Dream

Robin stirred as Raven's Soul Self exited his dream and appeared a few feet away from his bed. He tossed and turned under his sheets for a few seconds, but then drew himself into a comfortable position, with the same small smile on his face that he had had within his dream. Raven looked down at her hands and was pleased to see that most of the dark energy that had been emitting from her hands was now gone. She had known that accessing the recesses of Robin's mind would drain her of her excess power, but she was glad that it had been used to bring comfort to her troubled friend. She then phased out of Robin's room, intent on returning to her own room and trying to reenter her own dream.

However, as she traveled through Titans Tower, Raven heard another set of voices and some strange, soft music wafting through the halls. Despite her better judgment, Raven's Soul Self followed the sounds until she was floating directly in front of the door to Beast Boy's room. She phased into the room and was instantly repulsed by what lay within. In contrast to her own room, which was meticulously organized so that she could have access to a spell book or a potion ingredient at a moment's notice, Beast Boy's quarters was a cacophony of garbage and dirty laundry that was almost as fearsome as some of the villains that the Titans usually went up against. Raven silently thanked Azar that her Soul Self didn't have a sense of smell, otherwise she was afraid she may have passed out from the odor of the room.

Raven continued to follow the voices and music she had heard until she found Beast Boy's sleeping form huddled in the corner of the lower bunk of his bunk bed. The voices and music were emitting from a rich, green aura, which like the rest of the Titans, represented the dream he was having. Raven hesitated as she floated before Beast Boy. On one hand, she had worked off most of her excess dark energy, so there was no real need for her to enter his dream. On the other hand, Beast Boy was the most pleasant and easy-going of the Titans, so surely she won't need to use her powers within his dream? Would she? Raven continued to stare at Beast Boy and she felt the familiar sense of curiosity bubble up within her as she listened to the soft, sweet sounds emitting from the aura around him. Raven slowly raised her hand towards the aura and she felt herself slip into Beast Boy's dream.

Once again, Raven groggily opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer her Soul Self, but had returned to her normal form. The area around her was a lush, verdant field with wild flowers all around and a blue sky stretched above her, littered with fluffy white clouds. Raven then heard the music she had heard outside of Beast's Boy's dream, but now that she able to hear it more clearly, she recognized that it was an orchestra playing. Raven cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, since she didn't believe that orchestral music was among Beast Boy's preferred tastes. She floated towards the music, but froze abruptly when she saw the scene displayed in front of her.

Before Raven was a cliff that was directly overlooking a beautiful horizon over the sea. On the cliff was a surprisingly elaborate wedding altar, with a large number of chairs on both sides of a silken white carpet. The chairs were filled with young heroes that the Titans had meet from all over the world, including the Titans East, who were all dressed in tuxedos and formal gowns. Behind the altar stood Cyborg dressed as a priest, while Starfire and Robin stood in the positions typically occupied by the maid of honor and the best man respectively. Beast Boy stood before the altar wearing a black tuxedo and a purple bowtie. His hair was unusually, tidily combed back, and he wore a rather nervous expression on his face.

The titan known as Herald, who was known for his renowned, hi-tech trumpet, began to play the wedding march. Raven quickly flew up into a nearby tree and observed three familiar little faces march down towards the altar. Melvin, one on the young heroes Raven had protected from the Brotherhood of Evil, was wearing a poofy, pink dress and strewing flowers petals through the aisle, while her "imaginary" friend, Bobby the giant teddy bear, cradled Teeter in his furry paws as he followed her. Timmy Tantrum proceeded after them, wearing a small tuxedo with a solemn expression on his face as he dutifully carried a pillow within his hands that had a pair of rings rested upon it.

Finally Raven saw a man she recognized as Mento, leader of the Doom Patrol and Beast Boy's adoptive father walking down the aisle with a young lady dressed completely in white. Her head was covered with the trademark veil of a bride, so that Raven could not see any identifiable features. As Mento reached the altar, he moved towards Beast Boy and offered him a hearty pat on the back as he said, "Go get her son."

With that, Mento sat down and Cyborg audibly cleared his throat to signal the end of the music. Herald and the band quieted down and everyone focused their attention on Cyborg as he said, "Good afternoon, ladies and gents. Today we are gathered for my boy BB here to tie the knot, to bite the bullet, to get the ol' ball and chain…"

Cyborg was cut off when Beast Boy shot him a glare that would make even one of See-More's attacks seem paltry. Cyborg chuckled and continued, "But in all seriousness folks, even if I couldn't be the best man today because I'm marrying these two crazy lovebirds… I'll always be your best friend BB."

A small, grateful smile spread across Beast Boy's face, and then he then turned to face his bride. Cyborg announced to the audience, "The groom will now recite his vows to his bride." With that said, Beast Boy raised his hands to remove the bride's veil. Raven braced herself to see the blonde hair and blue eyes of Beast Boy's beloved Terra. At one time she may have rolled her eyes or even would have made a snide comment if she had witnessed such a scene, dream or not, because she knew her distrust of Terra had ultimately been proven valid.

Despite this, after she had seen how Beast Boy had suffered after Terra's loss, she also sympathized with him due to her own ill-fated love life. The circumstances of her birth had prevented her from even being able to show any emotion, and the one time she weakened that resolve and let a boy in, he turned out to be the treacherous dragon, Malchior. Beast Boy had ultimately been able to move past Terra and continue his duties as a hero, but if this dream was his own way to inwardly cope with his loss, as her Dream Boy was for her, then Raven could not bring herself to condemn him.

As Raven stared at the bride, her eyes widened as the she saw skin not lightly tanned with a sun-kissed glow, but skin the color of the pale, full moon. The bride's eyes were not the color of cerulean waves crashing against a rocky shore, but instead were the color of budding violet blossoms hidden within a forest glen. Lastly, her hair was not the color of playfully swaying golden fields of wheat, but was instead the mysterious purple of mountains shrouded in morning mists. Raven almost fell from the branch she was crouching on as she realized that the face she was staring at was her own. Beast Boy's bride was none other than herself!

Raven stared at the doppelganger Beast Boy's mind had created of her, and while she could not deny that its' features matched her own, there was also something distinctly different about the copy's face. The 'Raven' at the altar was somehow far more beautiful than Raven had ever considered herself to be, so much so that she seemed to glow with a look of pure serenity. Raven racked her mind for an explanation for the difference before a staggering thought struck her; was this how Beast Boy saw her?

Raven's eyes were immediately drawn back to the altar as Beast Boy took her copy's hands into his own and began his vows, "Rae, I know I'm not the smartest guy around and that I'm not exactly the best with words, but I've dreamed of this day for a long time… the day where I could finally tell you how I feel from the bottom of my heart." The real Raven was transfixed at this point; she could feel that she was hardly breathing so that she would not miss a word of what Beast Boy was saying.

"Rae, when we first meet, we were all so different than from how we are now. Robin was adamant about going solo with his hero career, Cyborg was angry at the world about his accident, Starfire wasn't much into hugs and smiling back then, I was a brave, little soldier boy who had just left his only family, and you were just a shy girl who thought she was going bring about the apocalypse. With the way things were, there shouldn't have been any way that we would have teamed up, but somehow we all did… and what's even stranger is that we all became friends."

The real Raven reflected on Beast Boy's words and was surprised by just how insightful they were. She remembered when she first came to Earth that she had no intentions of ever working with others, much less actually making friends, but she had ended up doing both. It had all been so unexpected, but now that she thought about her circumstances, she knew that she would not have wanted it to have turned out any other way.

Beast Boy continued, "Some us got along more naturally than others. Cyborg and I became partners in crime, Robin played 'Dad' to everyone until someone put a game controller in his hand, and Starfire learned the joys of shopping and mustard. We were all beginning to find out who we were as individuals, and I remember seeing you always locking yourself up in your room. I admit that I was almost mad at you during those times because it felt as though we were all at the start of something amazing and you had just decided to sideline yourself from it."

From the tree, Raven reminisced about how she had initially appeared aloof and uncaring to the others, but she had known about the prophecy surrounding her birth since she had been old enough to understand it. She had believed that hope had been useless and that friendship was pointless in a world doomed to eventually fall under her father's dark reign. She had seen Beast Boy's hurt when she rebuked his efforts to get closer to her, but even after Trigon had attempted to conquer the Earth and failed, Raven still found it difficult open up after having to hide her emotions for so long.

"After I lost my parents in Africa, I knew life was going to be rough for a kid with green skin and freaky powers. I sought out the Doom Patrol because I thought that maybe working with other misfit heroes would be the one place I could fit in, but that wasn't really the case either. After I joined the Titans was the first time I felt like I belonged, and when I saw how you locked yourself away, I just felt it wasn't right. I mean if after everything I had been through I had somehow managed to be happy, I just didn't understand why you couldn't be. So I made it my duty to see you smile and to make you laugh… so that I could almost prove to myself that I deserved my own happiness; prove that I wasn't just deluding myself about the joy I had found with the Titans.

Heh, I guess it all sounds kind of selfish when I think about it, but to be honest you put up one heck of a fight. Getting a smile out of you was like getting a tooth out of an angry alligator's mouth. The weird thing is though, that I started to treasure those smiles. Whenever I saw that smile, it was like I was looking at the Mona Lisa, it was a rare piece of art. Furthermore, the more I learned about your past and the whole end of world thing with your dad, the more I realized that we kind of had some stuff in common. We both grew up being different than everyone around us and we both knew how it felt to be alone for a long time. My jokes and your quietness were just our own ways of dealing with the same stuff. We both were afraid of losing the people we cared about."

Beast Boy stroked the duplicate's face before he lowered his eyes and said, "After we dealt with the Brotherhood of Evil and returned to Jump City, I had to do a lot of thinking about my past and who I was as a person. One of the things I finally came to understand was that I no longer joked or annoyed you simply to prove that I deserved my own happiness. I did it because seeing you happy had become important to me… You had become important to me."

Raven let Beast Boy's words wash over her. She was important to him? He really cared about her that much? Raven stared at the adoring look Beast Boy was giving to her duplicate and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was stunned by just how suddenly all of this had occurred. Beast Boy had just confessed that he had cared for her for quite some time, but… how did she feel about him? Raven thought back to the last few years and focused on her interactions with the annoying, green changeling.

He had been right when he had stated she had started off as a rather shy girl, but as time had progressed, Beast Boy had done almost every conceivable thing to bring her out of her shell. He had incurred her wrath often with his pranks and crude humor, but he also always received forgiveness due to his sweet nature and earnest sincerity. They had often battled side by side against deadly foes and had more often than not protected each other during the fray. He had taught her that life could not be learned about solely from the pages of a book, but that she needed to feel the sunshine upon her hands and feel the wind in her hair to truly understand what they meant.

Raven was surprised as she realized that although Beast Boy and Cyborg truly were best friends, her own relationship with the green prankster had grown considerably in the last few years to the point that she was possibly second, if not equal to Cyborg, in the closeness she shared with Beast Boy. He had offered her a lucky penny when she believed that the world would end. She had believed in him when he had fought to control the Beast within. They had both comforted each other when the two people they had cared about ended up betraying them. All in all, both Raven and Beast Boy had had their fair share of struggles, but it was the fact that they had each other that allowed them to persevere.

Raven lifted her eyes for an instant and just stared into the dream that Beast Boy's mind had created. The beautiful wedding that was taking place before her wasn't the result of years of flirting or wistful dreams like what she had observed with Robin and Starfire. This love Beast Boy held had developed from a hard won friendship and had gradually blossomed into something more. It hadn't been overt or even conventionally romantic, but Raven mused that their bond seemed almost stronger because of it. He had grown to love her because of the quiet, support that they offered each other, and at that moment she understood that she valued that support just as much as he did. She knew that he had become just as important to her as she had to him.

Raven's attention returned to altar and her eyes widened as she saw Beast Boy lean in, his lips approaching those of her double. She flustered for a moment, inwardly debating what to do. On one hand, this was Beast Boy's dream and unlike her friends, she had used already enough dark energy so that she could return to her body without needing to interfere. However, Raven not quite sure she wanted to be a passive observer at her own wedding, be it a fantasy or not. However, before Raven could decide what to do Beast Boy's lips already landed softly upon those of her copy.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and thunder cracked ahead as the wind began to pick up. Beast Boy removed his lips from Raven's copy, but to his horror, standing before him in the same dress was a decaying corpse with limp tufts of blonde hair hanging from her head and patches of hard, grey skin that seemed to be made of stone. Raven's dream duplicate had transformed into a warped replica of Terra. The stone Terra's eyes rose to meet Beast Boy's and said accusingly, "How could you… how could you forget about me?"

"T…Terra, no, please I could never…" Beast Boy tried to take a step back, but the apparition wrapped her stone arms around him, binding him in an odd cross between an embrace and a chokehold. All the guests at the wedding began writhing in pain and Beast Boy watched in horror as they were all slowly coated in stone. Raven leapt from her hidden perch within the tree and focused her energy on the nightmare before her, but to her surprise no Dark Energy came forth. Dread coursed through Raven as she realized that she expended too much of her power in her friends' previous dreams; she had been rendered powerless!

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she summoned her powers, causing the seaside cliff she and Beast Boy were standing upon to rise, with wider tiers forming underneath them. Lightning cracked across the sky, revealing to Raven that the cliff had taken the shape of a malformed wedding cake, with Terra and the struggling Beast Boy in the positions where the wedding toppers would be. Raven tried to use her levitation abilities, but nothing happened. All of a sudden, Raven clutched her head as Terra's words seemed to fill the entirety of the dream, pouring Beast Boy's feelings of regret and guilt into Raven's skull at such a fast rate that she felt as though she was being ripped apart.

The decayed, stone parody of Terra's memory said coldly to Beast Boy, "You dare to dream about love?! You, who could not save his own parents?! You, who abandoned the Doom Patrol when you couldn't measure up to their standards?! You, who could not help me when I needed you the most?!"

Beast Boy weakly said to the memory of his old lover, "Terra, I could never forget you. You were the first person I ever opened my heart to. I did everything I could, but we still couldn't be together."

"Then join me now… and forever," Terra whispered hoarsely as she leaned in towards Beast Boy and planted her stone lips upon his own. Raven weakly stared upward and saw that from the site of the kiss, Beast Boy's green skin shifted into grey stone. The transformation continued until Beast Boy had been transformed into a stone statue just as the rest of the guests had been.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Raven as the fabric of the dream began collapsing around her. Suddenly, Light energy rather than her usual Dark energy shrouded Raven and with the swiftness of a shooting star, Raven shot out of Beast Boy's dream. In the real world, Beast Boy was trashing upon his bed, clutching his head in a daze. Beast Boy then rose and screamed as white light poured from his eyes and mouth. The light disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and Beast Boy collapsed back onto his mattress unconsciously while Raven's white Soul Self rocketed back towards her body.

Raven's Soul Self poured itself into her chakra, causing her to glow white as her soul and body reunited. As the white light faded, Raven's eyes opened and she rose with a start. Her body was coated with sweat and she was breathing heavily as though she had just finished a run through Robin's obstacle course. Raven's thoughts instantly returned to the heartbreak and guilt she had felt within Beast Boy while she had been in his dream and despite herself, she began to silently cry as the Sun rose over the horizon.

**A/N: The story isn't over yet folks, for now that the sun has risen and the dreaming has ended, a new day must begin. What are your guesses on how the Titans will react after a night of very interesting dreams? More importantly, what are your guesses on what Raven will do now that she knows about Beast Boy's feelings for her. Find out next Monday in chapter 6 and remember to leaves reviews with your thoughts, guesses, and opinions on this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hm, all of your responses to my questions at the end of the last chapter were rather interesting. Most of you assumed that the other Titans would find out that Raven had entered their dreams, but all I ever said was that they would react to their own dreams. Raven **** doesn't ****exactly seem like the type to announce that she invaded her best friends privacy, so I think that it's a solid bet that the others won't be finding out (****at least ****from her). As for how Raven will react now that she knows about Beast Boy's feelings for her... well let's read this week's chapter and find out!  
**

Chapter 6: A New Day Dawns

Raven entered the common room with bags underneath her bloodshot eyes, and saw Cyborg cooking a rather large serving of steak and eggs in the kitchen. He turned to face Raven and said, "Geez, girl you look like you got run over by an eighteen-wheeler. You have bad dreams or something?"

"You're not too far off," Raven groggily replied.

"Yeah I hear that. Had some funny business goin' on in my noggin' last night too, but it's nothing that some good ol' protein can't fix. Care for some?"

"No thank you. Some herbal tea will fine." said Raven as she headed to the cupboard to get the kettle. The sliding doors parted once more and Starfire floated into the room, carrying Silkie within her arms. "Good morning beloved friends! Is it not a most glorious day?" Starfire did a giddy mid-air twirl before landing within her seat at the table, causing poor Silkie to fight to keep down the contents of his stomach. Cyborg chuckled and said, "Damn girl, you seem even perkier than usual! What's up?"

"Nothing is truly out of the ordinary for me friend Cyborg, but I do admit that I slept rather well last night." Raven let a small smile spread across her face upon hearing this while Cyborg replied, "Heh, I guess that you were the only one then. Come here and get some breakfast." Starfire floated over to Cyborg, who heaped a small mountain of steak and eggs onto her plate. Just then, the doors to the common room slid open and Robin entered doing a flying somersault. He headed towards his teammates with an unusually pleasant grin on his face and said, "Morning guys! Man I slept great last night! Is anybody else up for doing a couple of runs through the obstacle course at the maximum difficulty setting?"

Cyborg looked at Starfire and said, "Maybe I spoke too soon…" but Starfire had already floated towards Robin and said, "Good morning Robin! Cyborg has prepared a traditional earthly breakfast and I have gathered a sizable portion for you."

"You got breakfast out for me Starfire? Thanks, that was really sweet of you," said Robin as he reached to take the plate from her. As his hands went under the plate, they accidentally brushed against Starfire's, causing both teens to blush.

Starfire then took a deep breath and said, "Robin, while our training in the course of obstacles has helped us develop our strategic and physical capabilities, I have recently realized that there are many earthly customs that I am still ignorant of. Perhaps today would be better spent if you and I engaged in a social activity so that I may better understand average human interactions."

"Social activity? Uh, I don't know Starfire…"

At this point Raven said in a low voice, "I think she has a point. Slade was often able to attack us when he determined our individual weaknesses. Starfire's lack of earthly knowledge is one of the few things that leaves her vulnerable to a direct attack by Slade."

Robin furrowed his brow at the mention of Slade, then scratched his chin and mulled over Raven's words before sighing, "I guess you have a point Raven. While I suppose that 'social activities' don't fit into our usual training regimens, they still do have their advantages. So what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I won't be joining in. I have some spells that I need to practice," said Raven as she casually took a sip from her mug. Cyborg, sensing exactly what Raven was doing, also chimed in, "Sorry Rob, but I'm out too. I gotta head to Titans East Tower and help Bumblebee do some tech upgrades."

Starfire then shyly said to Robin, "With the absence of Beast Boy, it appears as though you and I shall be alone on this excursion. I know that if I were tasked with teaching you about Tamereanean culture, I would attempt to show you aspects of it that I enjoy. Is there anything similar to that you can think of regarding yourself and Earth culture?"

Robin was honestly bewildered by that question, since he really wasn't a 'hanging out' kind of guy. That title was held firmly by Beast Boy within the group. Robin scratched the back of his head for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face and he said, "Well, I've been meaning to ask you this… well if you weren't busy or anything, I mean but… Starfire, would you like to go to the circus with me?"

"The circus? I am unfamiliar with this term. Is this 'circus' something that you enjoy?"

"Well, I used to a lot as a kid. I actually haven't been there in a very long time…"

"Then I am delighted that you have chosen to share this experience with me. I shall return to my room in order to prepare myself for our outing. I shall return momentarily," Starfire then floated into the air and flew out of the room but not before passing by Cyborg and Raven, and flashing them both a grateful smile.

Robin was left standing in the kitchen holding the plate of steaks and eggs that Starfire had left with him, wearing a confused but happy expression upon his face. Cyborg then nudged Robin with his elbow and said, "Hey lover boy, you should follow Star's lead and get ready to head out." Cyborg's words brought Robin crashing back down to Earth and his eyes widened as he said, "Aw geez, how does my hair look? Do I need more gel? What about this outfit? Maybe I should change into something different?"

"Considering the variety we've seen in your closet, I doubt that's possible," said Raven quietly, but Robin had already bolted out of the room to make his own preparations for his day out. Cyborg turned to Raven and chuckled, "Hehe, what's up with you playing cupid for everyone's resident love birds? It isn't your style to get involved with others' personal lives."

"It still isn't. I just noticed that Starfire trying to appeal to Robin's better nature and I simply expedited the process. You did the same thing with your made-up story about heading out to help Bumblebee at Titans East Tower."

"Well, that's actually not made-up. I am heading out there in a few minutes to upgrade their tower, but I've also got this side bet with Bee. I'm bringing over my steak and eggs and she's making Philly cheese steaks. We're gonna see who's the ultimate champ of cooking braised meats!"

"Sounds… meat-tastic, but in all honesty I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'll head back to bed and try to get some rest."

"Hm, speaking of sleepyheads, it looks like Beast Boy still hasn't woken up as yet. Maybe I should head up there and see what's going on with him."

"Uh, don't worry about it. I'll bring him up something. You should probably get going. The trip to Titans East Tower is a long one and you won't want to delay."

"You're bringing Beast Boy breakfast? First you hook Robin and Star up, now this? Girl, are you sure you're feelin' okay?"

"Besides a thorough lack of bed rest, I'm fine. Now get going, I can handle everything on this end." Cyborg shrugged and packed the rest of his steak and eggs into a plastic container, before he headed to the Tower's garage.

Raven finished drinking her tea, and then headed to the refrigerator. She spotted a loaf of vegan bread that Beast Boy had bought and a jar of strawberry marmalade towards the back and brought them to the counter. She brewed another mug of her herbal tea while she toasted a few slices of the bread. When she was done, Raven carried a simple tray of marmalade covered toast and tea with a small sugar bowl to the side up to Beast Boy's room.

Along the way, she encountered Starfire who had just come out of her room. Starfire looked at the tray curiously and asked, "What is all of this, Raven?"

"It's just some breakfast for Beast Boy. I have a feeling that he had just as bad of a night as I did, so I thought that I'd do something nice for him."

"That is very kind of you. It was also very kind of you to help me to spend time with Robin today. Even though he and I are closer since we returned from Tokyo, he still has many reservations about expressing himself to me."

"I understand, Starfire. Even after we defeated my father; I still have a lot trouble expressing my emotions as well."

"Your behavior demonstrates otherwise, Raven. We Tamereaneans openly show our emotions through our actions, and your assisting me this morning and concern for Beast Boy show that you might be becoming more in tune with your emotions than you realize."

Raven mused over Starfire's words while the latter continued, "I hope I have not kept Robin waiting. I have a feeling that today will truly be glorious."

Starfire then rose and began to fly towards the garage, but paused when Raven said, "Starfire… good luck with Robin." Starfire smiled and said, "And good luck to you and Beast Boy as well," before she flew out of the corridor, leaving Raven alone with the tray.

Raven turned and took a deep breath as she headed towards Beast Boy's Room. The images she had seen within his dream continued to race through her mind and the words he had spoken made her heartbeat quicken. Raven knew that she would rather just return to her room and forget everything she had seen. It wouldn't be fair to Beast Boy or herself, but it certainly would be easier. Raven groaned in disgust at her own cowardice and reflected upon her life. Hadn't she fought for good even when evil had been the easier choice? Hadn't she hoped for happiness when despair seemed to be her destiny? Raven had always chosen the most difficult path in her life, simply because she knew that anything worthwhile was not won easily; not life, not happiness, and certainly not… love?

Raven mulled over that word as she reached Beast Boy's door. She shifted the tray into one hand while she used the other to rap upon the door. Within the room she heard garbled moaning and the sound of someone walking through assorted trash. The doors slid open and Raven almost dropped the tray when she saw Beast Boy. His eyes were crusted over and unfocused, his hair was disheveled, and he smelled like someone had pelted him with a ripe stankball.

Beast Boy squinted for a moment and rubbed his eyes as he took in the vision of Raven standing before him carrying his breakfast on a tray, and then yawned, "I must still be dreamin'. Back to bed then." The door slid shut before Raven could say a word and she heard him shuffling through his trash heaps back to his bed.

Raven was at a loss of words for what had just happened, but her bewilderment quickly gave way to anger as she pounded on his door again. However, the doors slid open again more quickly than Raven could anticipate, causing Raven to deliver three solid raps to Beast Boy's forehead before she realized exactly what she was doing. Raven quickly brought her hand down and blushed in embarrassment, while Beast Boy inspected the newly formed lump upon his forehead before saying, "I'm guessing you're not a dream, are you?"

"Not any more than you are. I brought you breakfast," said Raven as she tilted her chin downward to point towards the tray. Beast Boy looked down at the tray once more before saying, "Wow, thank you. Uh, would you like to come in?" Raven entered the room and immediately had to fight the urge to gag. The smell of the piles of dirty laundry and rotting garbage were overwhelming, but Raven used her years of meditation to appear composed (with the added support of breathing exclusively through her mouth not hurting either).

They made their way to the bunk bed, where Beast Boy inspected the toast and marmalade curiously. Raven said, "I know it's not your usual breakfast, but considering my vegan cooking skills it was the best I could do."

"What? No, it's not that Raven. I really do appreciate it, it's just… why did you do this?"

"You didn't come down for breakfast, and everyone else has headed out for today so… what I mean to say is… I guess I thought you might have had a rough night."

"Heh, no argument there," said Beast Boy as he tiredly rubbed his eyes and began to nibble on the toast that Raven had brought up. Raven looked at the floor guiltily as the scenes from Beast Boy's nightmare flashed through her mind. As Raven thought about those images, Beast Boy absentmindedly picked up the mug of herbal tea that Raven had brought and took a hearty swig. His face instantly puckered as the pungent taste of the tea flooded his mouth, and his first instinct was to spit the foul liquid out immediately. However, as he glanced over to Raven, he knew that doing so hurt her feelings, so with tears in his eyes he forced the bitter beverage down his throat. He panted heavily after he swallowed and saw Raven staring at him with a puzzled expression. "Was there something wrong with the tea?" Raven asked.

"No! Not at all! It… it just needed a little sugar is all," said Beast Boy quickly. Beast Boy reached for the sugar bowl and took a lump to illustrate his point, while Raven merely shrugged. The moment she turned away though, Beast Boy dumped the entire contents of the sugar bowl into the mug and stirred vigorously, hoping to make the drink at least slightly palatable.

"Beast Boy, do you… want to talk about it?" asked Raven softly. Beast Boy's ears perked up at the question and he seemed embarrassed as he responded, "Nah, c'mon Raven. You know me, there's a whole bunch of wacky stuff going on in this noodle of mine. You don't need to bother with that kind of stuff."

"That's just the thing, Beast Boy. I know I don't need to… but I want to. As your friend, please?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped and he stared at the floor for a moment but he apprehensively said, "It… It was about Terra." He looked into Raven's eyes, expecting to see contempt or annoyance at the mention of their former ally, but Raven's eyes only showed was quiet understanding. Beast Boy continued in a slightly more confident voice, "I was dreaming about… something really good, and then Terra appeared. She looked kind of like when we left her in the cave, but kind of different. She was mad at me. She said that I had abandoned her… that I had forgotten her."

"Do you believe that… that you abandoned her?"

"NO! I did everything I could, I swear! I never could forget her! I…" Beast Boy shouted at Raven, not in an angry tone but more as though he was trying to convince her… or himself. He paused after he heard how loud he had spoken and lowered his voice before saying, "I loved her, Raven."

Raven felt a dull ache in her chest as she heard him say those words. If Beast Boy still felt so strongly for Terra, did that mean that she was simply a replacement? Was his affection for her just a placeholder to fill void the left by his true love?

These thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Raven heard Beast Boy chuckling. She turned to see that he still had a sad look in his eyes, but light laughter was escaping from his lips. When he saw her staring at him with a confused expression, Beast Boy explained, "Sorry, but I can't help laugh when I think about it all. I did a lot of thinking after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, and one of the things that I realized was that even though I loved Terra… I don't think she loved me back."

Raven was utterly confounded that statement and said, "But Terra sacrificed herself after she broke free of Slade's control. At the end she seemed repentant for betraying us, and I always attributed that to the bond you two shared."

"That's the thing though Raven, I know she loved me, but I don't think it was same type of love that I had for her. She was a scared girl when we met her, a lot like another girl I know," said Beast Boy as he shot a playful glance at Raven.

He then continued, "Unlike the other girl, Terra seemed like she was willing to open up to us. I honestly believed that the same bond that held the Titans together would bring her into our family and that everything could only get better from there. The truth about Terra though was that no matter how open and confident she seemed on the outside, she was extremely afraid on the inside. She was scared of her powers, of making friends, or of feeling anything else for anyone besides herself. I wanted to love her Raven, but she wanted me to comfort her; to constantly remind her that she had someone who cared about her in the world. It was that need for comfort that caused her to love me, but when what I gave her just wasn't enough, she turned to Slade instead."

Raven felt a chill run down her spine as Beast Boy's words made her grasp just how much she and Terra had in common with each other. Both girls had been scared and alone when they had first encountered the Titans, and both girls had put up fronts to hide their true natures. While Raven had chosen to hide her dark destiny through being introverted, Terra had chosen to hide her fear through bravado. "Perhaps Beast Boy's choice in women isn't as different as I hoped," she griped silently.

Beast Boy's eyes looked towards the ceiling as he said, "I think I told you guys about how I thought I saw Terra at that local high school in the city. The truth is that I was never able to confirm whether it actually was her or not. After I talked to her though, I realized that I actually didn't want to find out anyway. That girl, whether she really was Terra or not, was happy where she was… being who she was. If she really was Terra, I had no right to take her away from that. That's why I ended up letting her go."

"And that is why you feel as though you have forgotten about Terra?"

"It feels as though I should forget about her, for both her sake and mine, but the funny thing is that she helped me understand that… I actually like being a superhero. I've lost a lot of people I cared about along the way and I know it's not going to be an easy life, but I'm happy as I am, just like that girl was happy at that school. Besides, if there's anything Terra taught me, it's that if I find the right girl, she needs to be someone who is confident about who she is, no matter what her personal demons are."

Beast Boy blushed as he said the last part and turned away from Raven as he awkwardly took a sip from his sweetened herbal tea. Raven smiled Beast Boy's subtle compliment and said, "From what you've told me, you shouldn't try to forget about Terra."

Beast Boy seemed confused by her statement so she continued, "Even though your memories of Terra caused you to feel great guilt, they have also helped you learn a lot about yourself. This is actually very similar to a state of thought I explore when I am deep within meditation. I know that being the daughter of Trigon has made me a threat to many people, but I use that knowledge to strengthen my magic so that if he should ever try to use me for his own ends, I have the drive to fight back. Our memories, both the painful and pleasant, are what give us the strength to face whatever challenges lie ahead and hope for a better tomorrow."

Beast Boy smiled as he thought about Raven's words and said, "I guess you're right. If anything, I'll always be glad we had the chance to be friends with Terra. Heh, you know Raven, I was actually worried that this talk was going to be kind of awkward or something, but it actually turned out to be pretty… nice. We should do this more often then, although maybe next time we could actually talk about something less gloomy, like kittens." The green boy then morphed into a kitten and curled up in Raven's lap before shooting her his infamous cute 'look.'

Raven picked the green kitten up within her hands and said, "Well, I'm not really doing anything for the rest of the day. How about we spend some time together and do something, your pick." Beast Boy morphed back into his human form after he hopped out of Raven's hands and chuckled, "Careful Raven, to the untrained ear it might sound as though you're asking me out on a date." Beast Boy braced himself one of Raven's trademark scowls to appear upon her face or for words of denial to come rushing forth. However, she simply rose from the bed and made her way towards him. She reached forward and cupped his cheek in one hand and her lips approached his own.

Beast Boy was stunned and even though every fiber of his body was telling him to react in some way or the other, he remained completely motionless as Raven's lips came ever closer. However, rather than land upon his own, Raven's lips made their way to Beast Boy's ear, where she whispered mischievously, "In your dreams, Garfield." With that, she rose into the air and floated over his piles of laundry and garbage, and made her way towards the door. Beast Boy was shell-shocked at what had just happened, but a large grin slowly spread across his face as he touched the cheek Raven had just held. With that, he bounded out of his room, eager to catch up with Raven and thoroughly enjoy the rest of the day with her.

**A/N: This isn't the finale dear readers. Next week will feature the epilogue/final chapter of this story. I responded to a lot of your reviews for the last chapter and told you all that I would asking a big question this week. This question is: _After I'm done with this story would you all prefer if I start working on another Teen Titans story or would you be willing to read to a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story by me?_ I can assure that either story would be of the highest quality and that I already have most of the plot mapped out for either, but I do believe in giving the audience what they want. So please leave your suggestion in the your review for this chapter and feel free to ask any questions! Anyway, I look forward to hearing from all of you and I hope you look forward to the epic finale of this story coming next Monday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, it's finally here you guys. The last chapter of this story. To be honest I wasn't going to write this, but a friend named Flowerpower71 convinced me to crank it out, so you should thank her (or if you're shy, just send some good vibes her way). As for my next story, you guys seem to want a Teen Titans story next. I've got a few ideas going, but it might be a little while before anything happens with those. Anyway, let's not delay any further and jump into the epic conclusion of this long journey through the Titans' dreams.**

Epilogue: Dreams Do Come True

After Beast Boy caught up with Raven, he suggested that they head to the carnival. To his surprise she offered no resistance and he even managed to convince her to go on quite a few rides. At first they had ridden in the spinning teacups, which had been fun although Raven was still quite dizzy when she had gotten up and almost fell upon standing. Luckily Beast Boy caught her in his arms and helped her up, causing her face to flush as she awkwardly thanked him.

The next ride they went on was the bumper cars. Beast Boy chivalrously helped Raven into her car, but once she was seated he mischievously bent down and whispered that he wouldn't be going easy on her. Raven simply said, "Likewise," before Beast Boy rushed to his car and the ride began. Beast Boy wasted no time in charging after Raven, hoping to strike before she had any time to react.

However, as he drew near she sped off to the side, causing Beast Boy to stop his car to see where she had gone. Raven was puttering by not too far to his left and waved beckoningly, daring him to come after her. Beast Boy floored his accelerator and sped after her, but Raven moved just as quickly and began ducking and weaving between the other cars. Beast Boy tried to pursue her, but he became preoccupied with avoided the flurry of cars that she had led him into. Beast Boy was bumped and nudged quite a bit, and by the time he reached clear ground he had lost her once more.

He took a moment to catch his breath when suddenly he heard an odd rumbling sound that seemed to be getting louder. Beast Boy turned to look behind him, but the blood drained from his face as he did so. Charging at him with a determined gleam in her eye was Raven, coming at him with such speed that he had no possible hope of escape. Raven's car smashed into Beast Boy's car with enough force to rival one of Cinderblock's punches, causing it to fly to the opposite end of the floor. Upon seeing this, the stunned ride operator cut the power, causing all the cars to slow to a halt. Beast Boy had a dazed look in his eyes and looked slightly greener than usual as Raven approached his car. She then leaned in and asked, "Should I have gone easier on you?"

Beast Boy shook his head to regain his senses, and then smiled as he said, "Now what fun would that have been?" The two then went on the roller coaster, which Raven merely yawned upon, admitting afterward that having the ability to actually fly had diminished the excitement for her. An impish smile spread across Beast Boy's face as he brought her to the next ride, the Log Flume. Raven's expression soured as she said, "These water rides always end with the passengers getting splashed." She looked down at the murky water before turning to Beast Boy and said, "Let's do something else."

"Sure Raven," Beast Boy answered coyly, "Although maybe I should call you Chicken instead." Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "Come again?" Beast Boy tucked his hands into his armpits and flapped his arms while making clucking noises mockingly. Raven rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Depends, are you willing to prove me wrong?" answered Beast Boy. Raven simply stared at him, unyielding in her resolve. Beast Boy finally brought out the heavy artillery and morphed into a green-feathered rooster. He clucked, crowed, and flapped around Raven in an infuriating cacophony of noise until she finally shouted, "Alright already!" A nearby garbage bin exploded as Raven's dark energy responded to her mild anger. Beast Boy morphed back into human form with a shocked expression, while Raven rubbed her temples to calm herself and said, "Let's just go on the ride."

Remaining quiet as they got on the ride, a rather bored-looking carnie locked the two teens into the poorly painted, log shaped car, and recited the standard precaution of keeping their hands and feet in the ride at all times. The car lurched forward and began its' journey of twisting and turning on the rickety track. All of the sudden the car began to travel up an angled incline and Raven felt a knot in her stomach, as she knew what was coming up next. A smile crept upon Beast Boy's face as he asked, "Nervous?"

"Of course not," declared Raven as she continued to stare at the dirty water below them, internally dreading the idea of it coming in contact with her skin. "Don't worry," Beast Boy said reassuringly, "You'll be fine."

"I don't do worrying," Raven responded coolly, but Beast Boy couldn't help but notice as she instinctively pulled her hood over her head and wrapped her cloak around herself. His smile widened upon seeing this, although he continued to remain silent as they reached the summit of the rising track. Raven stared down at the drop that lay before them and went through every meditation technique she had learned through the years in a desperate attempt to stay calm. Raven then began to quietly chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azaaaaaaaah!"

Raven wasn't able to complete her chant as the car plummeted over edge and went careening down the track. It took all of the sorceress's self-discipline to keep her powers under control, but she could not help but cringe as she waited for the dirty water to cover her. She continued to wait and finally opened her eyes when she felt that the car had stopped falling. She looked to her right and saw that Beast Boy was no longer occupying the seat next her. She then became aware of a slight weight upon her upper torso. She looked up and saw that standing upon her shoulders was a large, green Canadian goose whose impressive wings had protected her from being sprayed by the foul water.

The carnie looked miffed upon seeing the goose upon Raven's shoulders as he unlatched the safety bar. He said in a dry tone, "Did I forget to say no pets either?" The goose hopped off of Raven and fluttered a safe distance away before shaking itself clean and morphing back to Beast Boy. Raven exited the car and stared at him as he walked back towards her. She asked in a dry tone, "Did you plan to do that from the start?"

"Yep, I told you that you didn't need to be worry," said Beast Boy as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly Raven's eyes flashed red and split into two pairs as she shouted, "And what was the point of all that?! To make me feel foolish?!"

Beast Boy actually cowered slightly as he stuttered, "N-No, I just wanted to s-show that… you can trust me."

Raven froze, taken aback his response. Her eyes slowly returned to normal as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sensing that she had calmed down, Beast Boy replied steadily, "Raven, you know that I play jokes on you. It's always been like that between us and I wouldn't want it any other way. I guess I just wanted to show you that no matter what… when I make a promise I'll always keep it."

A light pink blush rose upon Raven's face as she muttered, "You have an odd way of showing it, Beast Boy."

"Hehe, don't sweat it Rae. I know you're made out of tough stuff. It's all water off of a duck's back," said Beast Boy as he morphed back into the green goose he had been before and playfully waggled his bottom.

Raven actually chuckled at this and Beast Boy morphed back with a huge grin on his face. He continued, "Well, since we got to go on a ride I chose I figure it's now your turn, though I'd rather we didn't go on the Haunted House ride. Those things always give me the heebie-jeebies."

Raven considered selecting the ride anyway just to spite him, but then she saw another ride a couple of yards away. Beast Boy turned to see what she was looking at, but all that he saw was a simple merry-go-round.

He turned back towards her with a confused expression upon his face, to which she quietly responded, "When I lived in Azarath as a child, I often read about Earth. I mostly read about history and languages, but there was always one book that had a picture that I used to like looking at. It was a picture of a little girl riding on a merry-go-round, seated between her mother and father. It was such a strange image for me at that time, because I knew about my father's plans for me and I was kept away from my mother to hone my powers. The idea that there were families like that… families that were so different from my own. That was when I first realized that I wanted to come to Earth… so that I could protect that type of love."

Beast Boy noticed that Raven drew her cloak closer to herself, even though the afternoon air was still quite warm. She wrapped herself within its' folds just like how a child would cling to a security blanket, almost as though it could protect her from the aching within. Beast Boy gently put a hand upon her shoulder and said, "Believe or not, I've never rode on one of those things either. I used to see pictures of them in my parents' books when we lived in Africa, but we never had a chance to go one… together."

Both teens stared at the ride, before Beast Boy took Raven's hand within his own and headed towards it. He handed the ride operator two ride passes and they made their way to a wide, chair-styled seat between the forest of painted horses. The ride operator pulled on a lever and the merry-go-round lurched forward. Pipe organ music began to pour from speakers hidden by the top canopy of the ride and the teens' chair bobbed slightly up and down, though not too much as for either of their feet to leave the ground. The bulbs that lined every square inch of the ride sprung to life and began to flicker in a bevy of patterns that were both enticing and dizzying at the same time.

Raven stared onward as the ride turned and saw the sun was setting. It's rich golden hues made it look like embers of a dying fire, giving off its' last wave of heat before the frost of night snuffed it out completely. Raven felt so peaceful at that moment that she did not even notice her head shifting ever so slightly and resting itself upon the crook of Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy however, was very aware of this and despite the bright red shade that his cheeks had suddenly adopted, he leaned over a little as well, resting his cheek lightly upon the crown of Raven's head. Together the two teens went around again and again until the sun finally fell and the stars began to dot the sky.

Eventually Beast Boy and Raven had returned to the Tower and found the rest of their friends, along with the Titans East, all having a good time in the common area. Bumblebee and Cyborg had taken their cook-off a little too far after they had finished upgrading Titans East Tower, and thus they had prepared more than enough food for both teams. Deciding to turn a negative into a positive, Cyborg rounded up the Titans East and brought them back to the Tower so that everyone could enjoy the food together. Bumblebee had even prepared a delicious salad and roasted corn for Beast Boy to enjoy.

Starfire had excitedly led Beast Boy and Raven to the couch to join the rest of the teens, where she told them all of the wonders that she experienced at the circus. Robin had a light blush upon his face as he explained that Starfire had almost released all of the circus animals because she had thought they were captives of battle. He further explained that the animals were all being treated humanely and that the ringmaster was so excited to have two superheroes present during the show that he had given them a private ride on one of the elephants after the performance.

Starfire suddenly noticed how close Raven and Beast Boy were sitting to each other and a happy gleam lit up her eyes. She then asked in as innocent a tone as she could muster, "And how was _your_ day friends?" Beast Boy's cheeks flared up like a fire hydrant as he hemmed and hawed, uncertain of how to even begin to answer that question.

"It was a very nice day, Starfire. I had a good time. I hope I will have another day like it in the near future," said Raven nonchalantly as she rose from the couch and went to help Bumblebee set the table. Speedy looked at the surprised, but pleased expression Beast Boy's face before asking, "So are you two dating or what?"

Needless to say no one was surprised when a flurry of dark energy blew by and caused the redheaded Robin look-alike to have his hair standing completely on end. Beast Boy chuckled at Speedy's bewildered appearance and said, "Dude, I think that should answer your question."

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly, except for a small incident where Bumblebee held up a bowl filled with a lumpy white substance that had caused Cyborg to flee from the room screaming at the top of his lungs. Bumblebee asked what Cyborg had against mashed potatoes and Raven volunteered to bring her mildly traumatized friend back to the table.

Dinner was followed by a videogame tournament that surprisingly Aqualad won, though the boys griped that his victory was unfair because the girls had seemed rather distracted whenever they played against him. Mas and Menos then won a round of charades for their interpretation of "Bye Bye Birdie," which involved locking Robin in a closet so that they could each have a seat next to Starfire. Finally everyone voted on a movie and decided to watch, "The Zombie Dog That Could Shoot Hoop." Everyone had been pulled in by the catchy tagline: A story with a whole lot of heart… and a decent proportion of brains."

After the movie, Cyborg prepped some guest rooms for the Titans East and said that they could head back to their Tower early the next day. Everyone then trudged to bed after a long but happy day, and Beast Boy walked Raven to her room. Upon reaching her room, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he said, "Um… Goodnight, Rae."

Raven nodded and said, "Goodnight… Garfield." While Beast Boy had never been particularly fond of his given name, it sounded different when Raven said it. He almost thought he might actually enjoy being called by it… well, almost being the key word. Raven let a small smile grace her face as she gently closed the door and made her way to bed. She sighed heavily as she reflected on how her day had been with the green shape-shifter as she closed her eyes and felt herself slip into slumber.

After a few moments within the complete darkness of the room, Raven's jeweled chakra began to glow with Light energy. It was a faint glow that seemed to pulse in tandem with Raven's very heartbeat, and with each pulse the glow only seemed to get brighter. Suddenly, a small fragment of the Light energy rose, floating in the air uncertainly over Raven as she lightly dozed.

It was soon joined by other small fragments of Light energy, making it look as though Raven had a cluster of stars hovering directly above her. The bits of Light energy then began to move, first travelling together but then branching out after a certain point, each heading to its' own end of the tower. Other fragments of Light energy passed through the glass windows of the Tower and began to pick up speed, racing to the far corners of the Earth. Eventually each piece of Light energy found its' destination in front of the sleeping form of one of the many Titans that protected the world both within and outside of Jump City, including Bushido in Japan, Hot Spot in Africa, Pantha in Mexico, and Jericho in Tibet to name to a few.

Each speck floated before its' respective Titan for a moment before it phased into his or her forehead. As this happened all over the globe, within Titans Tower Raven's body began to glow. A familiar sensation swept over Raven as she felt a warm wind blow around her. She opened her eyes and immediately recognized the starry sky overhead and the cityscape from the rooftop that she had visited so often in her dreams. From her left she heard someone call, "Raven?"

Raven turned and was shocked to see Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, the Titans East, and all the Titans from around the world surrounding her. They looked confused about what they were doing in such a strange place and by the fact that they were not wearing their combat uniforms, but were wearing casual dress clothes that wouldn't have been out of place at a high school dance.

Raven looked down and to her own mortification, she was wearing her usual dream attire of her short red dress and her hair was once again long. Raven immediately shifted her hands in a vain attempt to cover herself, but then she felt a strange energy surrounding the other Titans. Things only became stranger when she raised her hand to determine what it was and all she detected was… her own energy. Each Titan momentarily glimmered with a white aura that Raven recognized as her own energy when she was in her White Raven state.

If all of the Titans had some of her own energy, did that mean that Raven herself had brought them into her dream? Even if that was true, what reason could she possibly have for doing so? Just then on the far end of the roof, the door that her Dream Boy had always entered from burst open. Everyone turned to see the silhouetted figure come into the light. Raven's eyes widened as she saw green skin, eyes, and hair accompany the black jeans, black undershirt, and purple button-up collared shirt.

Beast Boy emerged from the doorway and looked around, just as confused as the rest of the Titans. He then spotted Raven and walked directly towards her, making his way through the crowd. Raven stood frozen as a hundred thoughts flew threw her mind at once. Why was Beast Boy dressed as her Dream Boy? Was it because she had learned about his feelings for her? Had he always been her Dream Boy? Did that mean that she had always felt that way about him? Why was this all happening now?

Beast Boy finally reached Raven at the center of the roof and asked, "Rae, what's going? Why are we all here… and what's with the dress?" Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the mention of her attire, but then despite herself, she actually laughed. Her eyes met Beast Boy's and suddenly the answer to all her questions became quite clear. The answer was that… it didn't matter. It didn't matter if she had loved Beast Boy before peering into his dream. All that mattered was that he was here right now and she knew how she felt. For as long as she had had this dream, she had wistfully wished for true love. Now before all her friends, she had finally been given the chance to write her own happy ending.

Without saying a word, Raven took Beast Boy's hands into her own and began to dance with him. At first Beast Boy was stunned, but upon seeing the peaceful glow within her eyes, he began to move in sync with her, letting their bodies naturally respond to each other. Music began to waft through the air, with the sweet notes of a violin being carried on the wind, drums beating in time with their heart, and piano keys tinkling in time with their footsteps.

The other Titans present stared on utterly perplexed, with those knowing Beast Boy and Raven well being flummoxed by the site before them. Starfire stared at her two dear friends and a smile spread across her, and a sense of understanding lit up her eyes. She then stepped forward and took Robin's hand within her own. At first Robin hung back, still baffled by everything around him, but then Starfire tilted her head towards Beast Boy and Raven and gave him an imploring look. Robin stared at the two and then back to Starfire. A smile spread across his lips as well as he surrendered to Starfire's loving gaze and joined her on the dance floor. Bumble Bee looked out at the pair, then up at Cyborg who seemed pleased by this new development. Coyly she asked, "That give you any ideas Sparky?"

"Hm, you've got a point, girl. You think they got a buffet at this shindig?" Bumble Bee then proceeded to sharply elbow Cyborg in the ribs with enough force that caused even the metal teen to double over.

"Umph! Uh, what I meant is… Bee would you do me the honor of joining me on the dancefloor?"

"Why Sparky, I thought you'd never ask," said Bumble Bee coyly as she grabbed the young man by his fore arm and led him onto the dance floor. Other couples such as Kid Flash and Jinx came forward as well, and even couples who only knew each cursorily decided to take a chance, such as Jericho and Kole. Soon most of the Titans present were dancing with a partner or simply moving with the music. At the center of festivities was Beast Boy and Raven, eyes locked upon one another and arms intertwined. Beast Boy then brought his arms around Raven's waist while she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. The two drew closer and finally Beast Boy felt his lips land upon her own.

That moment seemed to a last for some immeasurable moment of time between eternity and a second, but the spell was quickly broken when the pair heard a pair of hands clapping. They both turned to see Starfire clapping her hands, who was quickly joined by Robin, then Cyborg, and soon the whole crowd of heroes were applauding the young couple within their midst. Beast Boy blushed crimson and then turned back to Raven as he whispered, "Raven… is this all just a dream?"

After a moment of silence Raven said, "It doesn't really matter, Beast Boy, for sometimes… dreams do come true in the end." With that said, she brought her lips onto his own and waited for the true dream to begin once the sun rose and heralded a bright, new day for them both.

THE END

**A/N: I can't believe this is the end to my first Titans fanfic. This is the first fic that I've finished that was of this particular length. Furthermore, I've wanted to write a Titans fic for so long, but have always been too busy. You my dear readers are what has made this experience so worthwhile. So as I've said in the A/N at the top, a new fic will be coming in the near future, and I probably will be playing with a whole bunch of new elements to spice up the experience! I can't wait to see you guys until then! By the way, if you have any ideas or suggestions for my next fic or would simply like to tell me what you thought about this one, please leave a REVIEW letting me know. See you all next time!**


End file.
